Guardian Angel
by Chloena
Summary: He is her best friend but fell for her. He watched her fall in love and got her heartbroken. He was always there for her, but she never realises it. SxS and ExT Pairing. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Guardian Angel  
-x-x-  
****Written By Chloena**

_**Summary: **He is her best friend but fell for her. He watched her fall in love and got her heartbroken. He was always there for her, but she never realises it._****

A/N: Hello, this is third fanfiction and hoping it's going to be a good one. Better than the first 2 that I have written… hehehe lol, well ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter One  
Moving In**

The Penguin Park was quiet, peaceful and relaxing. Trees swayed and danced with the wind. A nineteen years old man, walked on the footpath of the park. His messy dark chocolaty coloured hair was blowing against the wind and his piercing amber eyes were deep in thought.

'Should I tell her or should I not?' he thought deeply. He was about to sit down on an old, worn out bench until somebody called out his name.

"Syaoran! Hey, What's up? What are you doing here?" A girl with auburn hair and brilliant emerald eyes ran up to him.

"Hey Sakura, I'm just walking around this park, remembering the good times we had when we were little," Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, good memories. I can't believe that we are nearly twenty years old and in our second year of university," exclaimed Sakura.

"Mm Hmm…" Syaoran nodded.

"So when are you going back to Tokyo U? Our second semester starts next week.

"I'm going back in three days. My mum recently bought me an apartment in Tokyo for my birthday. It's about 10 minutes walk from Tokyo U," answered Syaoran.

"REALLY? Aw, your so lucky, I have to pay for my rent," Sakura pouted.

"You can move in if you want, there's three large bedrooms, but I'm going to use the third as the study room. So what do you say?" Syaoran smiled at his best friend.

"Absolutely! One question do I have to pay you?" Sakura asked, hoping that she won't have to pay.

"Nah, since I'm a nice person!" Syaoran chuckled.

"Aw, you're the best!" Sakura hugged Syaoran as hard as she could.

"Argh! Sakura, can't breathe!" said Syaoran trying to grasp some air.

"Oh, gomen nasai!" Sakura apologised.

"That's ok Sakura, as long you don't kill me with your big bear hugs," Syaoran laughed.

"HEY! Not funny!" Sakura playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Well, I better go home, Dad would probably be worried. Bye!" Sakura waved and ran home.

Syaoran sighed. 'Why do I have feelings for her? She doesn't even like me in that way. All she sees in me is just a best friend.'

**Three days later…**

Sakura packed all her things and remembered the conversation she had with Tomoyo early this morning.

_**Flashback**_

"_Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo greeted._

"_Tomoyo! Sakura here, you know how you were thinking of letting Eriol stay with us in the apartment?" Sakura asked_

"_Hey, Sakura. Yeah what about it?" Tomoyo smiled._

"_Well since our apartment has two rooms and you were thinking of sharing the room with me when Eriol moves in. Well you can have my room or he can, because Syaoran offered me a room in his new apartment," Sakura explained._

"_Oh, that's cool, thank god we haven't painted your room baby pink yet," Tomoyo chuckled, "Anyways I think it's great that you're moving in Syaoran's apartment."_

"_That's because you wanna be alone with Eriol. Why don't you tell him how you feel? I mean, a guy like him can be taken in one click, if you don't hurry," Sakura knew the truth, and it was pretty obvious that Tomoyo likes Eriol._

"_Well Tomoyo, I'll be there in a few hours. Syaoran is taking me there," Sakura told Tomoyo._

"_Oh, well, I'll start packing your stuff up and I'll be there at Syaoran's apartment. All you need to do is gimme your address,"_

"_The apartment's name is Diamond Leaf, it's on McKenzie Street, level 35, Room 5,"_

"_Yep, wrote down on a piece of paper. Diamond Leaf, McKenzie Street, level 35, room number 5. Got it,"_

"_Yes, correct. I need to finish packing before I go, Bye Tomoyo, See you at Tokyo in a few hours," _

"_Bye Sakura, see you later," then they hang up._

_---_

"Sakura!" Her father called out and she snapped out of her daze. "Syaoran is here!"

Sakura carried her luggage downstairs and saw Syaoran standing and waiting for her.

"Hey Syaoran, Hope you haven't been waiting too long," Sakura greeted.

"No, just got here. Where's your brother? Isn't he going to say goodbye to you?" Syaoran asked.

"He did yesterday, he doesn't live here anymore, he moved out when I went to university," Sakura walked outside carrying her luggage and dumped it in Syaoran's boot.

"Hey, careful woman! This is my newest Porsche, the latest Porsche model!" Syaoran shrieked.

"Oh, Geez, it's just a car!" Sakura rolled her eyes and then took a proper glanced at the car, "a nice one too."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, laughed at the situation and muttered,

"Kids these days,"

"Well I'm all set, see you dad. Call you when I get there," Sakura ran to her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye dear, and Syaoran take good care of my daughter," Sakura's father winked at him and Syaoran turned pink.

Sakura and Syaoran jumped in the Porsche and drove off to the main roads.

**Two Hours Later…**

"So… nearly there yet?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

"For the love of god, no Sakura," Syaoran's eye twitched and Sakura giggled.

"Soo… Are-"

"NO! You've been asking me that for the past half an hour. Ask again, that means no ice cream for a week!"

Sakura gasped, "No, Not the _ice cream_! How could you do this to me Syaoran! I am your best friend!"

"We're here"

"What? No we're not! I just asked you if we were here yet and you said no,"

"Sakura, that was like, 3 minutes ago,"

Sakura looked out of the window and her mouth dropped.

"Are you serious? We're going to live in that apartment?" her eyes were about to bulge out.

"Uh huh, nothing fancy…" Syaoran drove in the carpet to where his designated garage was.

"Nothing fancy? You call this _Nothing fancy_? Jesus, dude, this is fancy!" Sakura got of the car and got out their luggage and headed towards the main entrance.

"Hmm… Seems like Tomoyo and Eriol aren't here yet," Sakura looked around.

"Yeah," Syaoran stepped into the lift and pressed **_Level 35_**.

"Wow, Amazing! This lift is so cool! It's like your flying up! You can see the whole city through this lift!" Sakura awed

"Umm, it's called a bullet proof window, Sakura," Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Don't go all sarcastic at me MISTER!"

_Ding_

The door opened and both of them walked out.

"Fine," Syaoran ruffled around his pocket to find his keys.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you don't have the keys?"

"Nah right here," Syaoran shoved the keys in the keyhole and turned the door open.

"Ladies go first," Syaoran waved his hand in.

"Oh your so- Argh!" Sakura fell back and Syaoran looked inside the apartment but to find two familiar faces.

"Holy Shit, where the hell did you guys come from?" Syaoran jumped back.

"Er, from your apartment," A man with navy blue hair and sparkling dark blue eyes smiled.

"Yup, what he said, we were just unpacking Sakura's stuff. When we heard the door shake, we decided to greet you guys!" A girl with long purply black hair with amethyst eyes grinned widely.

"More like scaring the shit out of us…" Sakura muttered and rubbed her head.

"Sakura we unpacked everything, so you're fit to go! Oh and you'll find 50 more outfits in you wardrobe," Tomoyo looked at Sakura hyperactively and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Eriol, how the hell did you get in here and know which room was mine and Sakura's? Huh?" Syaoran eyed him closely.

"Umm… Your Mum?"

"What? You called my mum!"

"Er, well, more like your mum called me?" Eriol scratched his head.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Hehe, short notice?"

"Fine, whatever, not in the mood of arguing," Syaoran walked in, threw his luggage on the ground and walked towards the fridge to open it. "HUH? NO FOOD?" Syaoran tummy growled loudly, "We're taking take out tonight Sakura, and we're going _food_ shopping. _Food_ only, aight?"

"Yes, okay, Got your point, _food_ shopping only," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like I ever go clothes shopping."

"Good,"

"Well, we better be off, right Eriol?" Tomoyo nudged him.

"Huh, oh, yeah… Tomoyo's cooking dinner tonight, she'll take ages," Eriol chuckled and received a glare and a punch from Tomoyo.

"Bye guys," Both of them hand in hand walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

"Did you just see that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, strange… are they together already? I thought Eriol has a girlfriend. Aimi Ito or something,"

"NANI! He has a girlfriend and he never told us?"

"Yeah, started going out last week,"

"Does Tomoyo know?"

"I don't think so… He only told me," Syaoran grabbed his car keys, "We're going to have an early dinner, LETS GO!" Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the door and walked towards his magnificent car.

**XxXxX**

Syaoran parked in front of a huge, expensive looking restaurant and Sakura gaped at the sight in front of her for the second time.

"You rich people," Sakura muttered.

"Yup, gotta love the rich people," Syaoran winked at Sakura and she rolled her eyes. They walked into magnificent restaurant and were greeted by a waitress around their age.

"Table for two?"

"Hai," Sakura nodded and followed the waitress to their table. The waitress bent down as far as she could to show Syaoran her cleavage and smiled flirtatiously at him while handing out the menu. Sakura rolled her eyes at this scene while Syaoran smile politely at the waitress.

"What a whore," Syaoran whispered annoyingly, "I hate it when girls do that, it's bloody annoying,"

"I bet you liked it though," Sakura joked.

"Sakura, that happens to me every single bloody time when I step foot in some restaurant, I don't know whether it's my looks or my money," Syaoran said in a pissy voice.

"Oh honey, it's both," Sakura said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I think I'll take rice noodles with wontons. What about you?"

"Pft, nothing here looks delicious here," Syaoran skimmed through the menu.

"You're such a fussy eater, rich boy," Sakura retorted.

"Yup, that's me, Li Syaoran, the fussy eater… I think I'll have what you're having," Syaoran waved for a waitress and ordered their food. After when they finished, they drove to the local supermarket.

**XxXxX**

"Oh my god Syaoran, are we going eat all these tubs of ice-cream? I mean 2 huge tubs of ice-cream, that's a lot!" Sakura shoved their groceries in the fridge and freezer

"I thought you loved ice-cream. I'm hurt Sakura, I bought all these ice-cream for you," Syaoran pretended to sniff and put his hand on his heart.

"Aww, you look so cute when you pout!" Sakura awed.

"Yes, cute… Let's have ICECREAM!"

"YAY, ICECREAM! ME, ME, ME, ME, ME!" Sakura raced after him and watched excitedly at Syaoran scoop a big ball of chocolate and strawberry ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now you read, do you like it? Do you dislike it? Please tell me by reviewing. Any advices and/or constructive criticism are most certainly **welcome**. Hateful messages like: "Your story is f-ing gay, don't ever write this again" or something like that will be ignored.

Review! YAY!

_**Chloena**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her

**Guardian Angel  
-x-x-  
****Written By Chloena**

_**Summary: **He is her best friend but fell for her. He watched her fall in love and got her heartbroken. He was always there for her, but she never realises it._**  
A/N:** Thankyou for reading the first chapter! Wow, 7 reviews… that so totally AWESOME. That's better than my other stories! Well, on with the story…

'BLAH' these single quotes are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Meeting Her**

**_Previously…_**

_Sakura raced after him and watched excitedly at Syaoran scoop a big ball of chocolate and strawberry ice-cream._

The cold, crisp morning air was unbearable. The long haired Tomoyo, stretched her arms and yawned. She moved her feet to the icy tiled floor and flinched. When she finally stood up on the freezing tile, she yawned again.

'Stupid Exam tomorrow; we're two weeks in semester two and they give us a flipping exam' she thought angrily. She walked out of her lavender coloured room and was greeted by Eriol.

"Morning," She replied, "What's for breakfast?"

"Co-Co Pops,"

"Great," Tomoyo tiredly stumbled across the room towards the cabinet and the fridge.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, I guess… Just tired,"

"I want you to meet my girlfriend today,"

This slapped, Tomoyo awake.

"Your, WHAT?" Tomoyo shrieked trying to sound happy but to her it sounded like she was disappointedly shocked. "When did you guys started going out?"

"Two weeks,"

"And you NEVER told me!" Tomoyo bellowed, "I thought we were friends Eriol," Tomoyo turned her head playfully, but deep down inside of her, a piece of her heart ripped.

"Um… Hehehe… Forgot?" Eriol tried to look innocent. Tomoyo turned back to look at Eriol, trying to cover up any pieces of evidence that she liked him.

"What's her name?"

"Aimi Ito," Eriol grabbed his bowl and headed towards the sink.

"Oh…" Tomoyo whispered and silently muttered, "She was right,"

"huh?" Eriol turned to look at her, and sensed a hint of sadness.

"Oh nothing," Tomoyo quickly changed into her happy mood.

"Well, better get to class," Eriol picked up his backpack and walked out of the apartment. Tomoyo watched him closed the door and a few seconds later, she sighed and thought,

'I missed my chance.'

She continued to eat her breakfast while her mind was flooded with endless thoughts.

"Shoot, 20 minutes 'til class starts," Tomoyo quickly washed her bowl and ran into her room. She changed into her clothes that were neatly laid out the night before; picked up her satchel and ran for the door.

**XxXxX**

When Tomoyo finished her first class, she walked out of her bustling lecture room and searched around the campus for a peaceful area to study for her first exam, which was on the next day. She sat on the soft grass against a blooming cherry blossom tree near a huge water fountain. She opened her textbook and started studying. The quiet, sincere air was broken; it had only lasted for a few minutes. She looked up to see who were the people disturbing her and her peace. It was Keiji Takahashi and his measly, stuck-up girlfriend, Rena. They were sitting on the water fountain edge facing opposite from her.

"Hey Keiji, baby," Rena smiled at him flirtatiously, while in the background, Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Hey Girl," Rena sat on Keiji's lap and started making out.

"Eww, get a room," Tomoyo muttered, rolled her eyes and continued studying.

"I love you," Keiji said after he broke off the kiss.

"No, I love _you_ more," Rena poked Keiji's chest lightly.

"No, _I_ love _you_ more," both of these 'so-called' lovebirds argued repeatedly.

"Oh-my-god," Tomoyo mumbled infuriatingly, and packed up her texts and shoved it in her satchel and walked away.

**2 hours later**

Tomoyo slowly walked out of the university campus and onto the streets. She saw a nearby café and decided to have some coffee. From the freezing, cold path she stepped into a cosy, warm, crowded café. As she walked in she saw a boy with jet black hair flirting with Rena's best-friend. Immediately she knew who he was. Keiji Takahashi. He started kissing her and Tomoyo turned away quickly and thought,

'What a player, I can't believe he's doing this, yet again, I think that girl, Rena deserve it.'

She ordered her coffee, and found a small table facing the entrance. She sipped little by little and watched as people enter and exit the café. When she saw Takahashi exiting with that girl, she tried to telepathically remind them 'Remember to use protection.' As she finished her coffee, she grabbed her satchel and walked towards her bus stop, she sat down and waited. Her head was flooded with questions.

'What does she look like? I heard her name before but never seen her. She's definitely a student from Tokyo U… Does Eriol love her? If they actually love each other, then I must get over him.' She stepped out her bubble as her bus arrived.

**XxXxX**

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get that," Eriol raced to the door while Tomoyo prepared to make dinner. "Oh don't need to make dinner for us tonight. We're going out,"

"I figured," Tomoyo muttered and rolled her eyes. 'Der, your going out, look at the clothes you're wearing, it's pretty obvious,' Tomoyo thought.

Eriol sleeked his hair and straightened out his clothes, which made Tomoyo crack up.

"Geez, Eriol, You look ho- I mean, you look handsome, don't need to do whatever you were doing, dork," Eriol turned to her and stuck his tongue out. He opened the door and was greeted by his girlfriend. When Tomoyo saw her face, she dropped the knife she was holding. It made a little clanging sound as it hit on the chopping board. 'Her'

"Tomoyo, meet my girlfriend, Aimi Ito," Eriol introduced, "Aimi, this is my great friend, Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo staggered towards them brushing her hands on her kitchen apron.

"Umm… Hi, nice to meet you" Tomoyo offered her shaking hand.

"Hi," Aimi said plainly

'Bitch, I know your deepest, darkest secret. Can't believe you did something like that to Eriol. I know you're playing him' Tomoyo glared mentally at her.

"Well, better go, Cya" Eriol softly pushed Aimi out, while waving goodbye at Tomoyo.

When those two were out of reach, Tomoyo glared hard.

"This-is-war," Tomoyo gritted and slammed her fist, hard, on her palm.

'_What happened to the '**I must get over him**' vow?'_

'I know you're my conscience, and it was _not_ a vow; so butt out,'

'_YES MADAM!'_

"I must be going mental… Talking to my conscience," Tomoyo stomped angrily towards the kitchen and continued making her dinner. She tried to lighten up, but it only made her even worse. Not angrily- Depressingly. A tear dropped onto her porcelain, white face.

'If I only have one chance.'

* * *

**A/N: **So who is this 'Aimi Ito,' if you know, please keep it to yourself, you don't want to spoil it for the others, lol! But it's probably obvious. For the first few chapters, I'm going try to introduce the main characters so you have an idea of who they are. 

I hoped you liked this chapter!

Please **REVIEW**!

CCs are welcomed.

Flames are ignored.

**Thankyou to…  
****AirStriker, Eliza-Morgan22, Jay the Vampire Slayer, Gaijin Shonen, Vicky's Sparks, -The-Coconut-Bubble- **and** dbzgtfan2004. **

**YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

Chloena


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Havoc

**Guardian Angel  
-x-x-  
****Written By Chloena**

_**2 October 2006**_

_**Summary: **He is her best friend but fell for her. He watched her fall in love and got her heartbroken. He was always there for her, but she never realises it._

A/N: I am so **_SORRY_** for not updating for like, 5 months. I know shocking isn't it? I kinda lost interest of fanfiction for a while and School had consumed my entire spare time. But don't worry! I'm back on track! I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Cafeteria Havoc**

**_Previously…_**

"_I must be going mental… Talking to my conscience," Tomoyo stomped angrily towards the kitchen and continued making her dinner. She tried to lighten up, but it only made her even worse. Not angrily- Depressingly. A tear dropped onto her porcelain, white face._

'_If I only have one chance.' _

A lecture room filled with hundreds of students, all quietly sitting down with their laptops and notebooks on their table. Some were scribbling away in their notebooks, others, typing as fast as they could to keep with the dominating dictator. Sakura and her aching hand scribbled away like there was no tomorrow. She had no time to daydream or dilly-dally like she did in high-school. To her, this lecture was one of her most important classes, without it, she would go no where in her career. As the 'so-called' dictator announced that it was the end of class, she sighed, chucked her pen in her pencil case and stretched her arms. She turned to look at the amber eyed man sitting next to her.

"Exhausted?" he asked

"You think Syaoran?" Sakura packed her belongings, "That was so long, I thought that Professor wouldn't shut up, Marketing that, money this, finance that, blah blah blah…"

"That is what it takes to be business person and get a job,"

"Oh shut up, Syaoran Li, you already have a _job_, no wait, you have a job waiting for you."

"So what? Who says you don't have a job waiting for you?"

"Well, it's quite obvious, I'm in my second year and not looking for a job yet while you have a career path all lined up." They continued their conversation as walked out of the lecture room.

"Oh really? Is that so? You'll never know if I offer you to be my secretary when we finished school," Sakura stopped walking. Stunned like a gaping monkey.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Yeah! Dead serious,"

"I'll think about it when the time comes, hopefully the offer is still there."

"Fine, I'll wait until the time comes," Syaoran sighed dramatically. "Want to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, sure!"

They walked into a crowded, bustling food court and lined up to their usual food store. They tried to find an empty table but it was useless, all was taken. In the distance, Sakura saw Tomoyo waved at her and Syaoran, signalling them to sit on her table. Accompanied beside Tomoyo was Eriol.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sakura greeted them.

"The sky, DUH!" Tomoyo took a big bite of her chicken caesur roll.

"Tomoyo, not cool. That's old-school. Hey that rhymes!"

Awkward silence.

"Anyways, how was everyone's day?" Eriol tried to start a conversation but everyone was to busy opening their lunch.

"Boring as per usual," Syaoran replied while fiddling with his lunch.

Eriol was about to take a bite out of his lunch when…

"Eriol-Baby!"

"Hey Aimi- Babe, come sit with us!" Eriol face smiled flirtatiously and lightly kissed her.

Tomoyo witnessed all this and at that moment, it felt like someone ripped out her heart and through it against the wall. Her beautiful smile dropped and her face focused on her half eaten, delicious chicken caesur roll and continued eating, though it did not taste as good as before. Everyone on the table except for the two lovebirds saw Tomoyo shattered into millions of pieces.

When Tomoyo finished, she stood up and said quietly,

"I'm done. See ya" and walked off.

"Jeez, What's with her?" Aimi questioned with a hint of attitude and rudeness.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked sternly.

"Ya heard me,"

"Sure did, biatch. Ever talk to my friend like that ever again, I swear to god, your sorry ass will flying over the moon, you hear me!" Sakura glared at her and gave her the finger.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what the fuck is wrong with you? She did--" Sakura interrupted Eriol.

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you. You're… ARGH… Just stop it aight? This slut has no right to talk to Tomoyo like that and she has no right to go out with you, Hell, she has no right calling you her boyfriend. Did you know what I saw--"

SLAP!

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled at the girl who slapped her.

"Just shut up! You're just a filthy girl who doesn't know what she's talking about!" Aimee glared and smirked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't know what's up with you today but, you the one who should not have the right to call my girlfriend those words and you have no right making up excuses." Eriol said calmly and sternly.

"But-"

"No" Eriol pointed at her.

"Fine, go out with this whore, but don't go crying, to Tomoyo, that this thing ditched you," Sakura got up, gathered her things and charged out of the cafeteria with Syaoran running after her. Little did they know, Keiji Takahashi, was watching the whole show, especially, Sakura. He licked his lips. She was his next target, his prey.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay I finally finished! I hope you liked it! Oh and special thanks to **AirStriker, Eliza-Morgan22, Animefreakkagome, Vicky's Sparks, Gaijin Shonen, Jay the Vampire Slayer and Kendaya**. Thanks for reviewing! You guys ROCK!

Plz review!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

_**Chloena**_


End file.
